First Time
by LegendaryWhiteBoy
Summary: SEDDIE! Freddie thinks back to the first time him and Sam had sex during thier current time of Passion so read it you like. Story sounds better than the summary because I suck at summaries. LEMON 16


**This is a Story I did because I wanted to do So Review if you like but I'm a boy who likes to watch iCarly…so what.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

**My writing skills are a little rusty and this will keep going back and forth with reality and flashbacks so bare with me.**

_**Italics- Flashbacks**_

**This is also my first One-Shot of this length**

The girl came to my apartment around seven o'clock, no more than a minute my mom left out to go shopping for some clothes to get me. Her little Freddie was growing and was out growing his clothes.

"How did you convince your mom to let you stay" The girl asked me she must had been watching, waiting for my mom to leave

I looked at her for a second before I answer "I told her that I was grown man and didn't knew to go everywhere with her" I lied

"You promised her you'll wear anything she buys" Man I hate that she can see through me like that

"Yeah" I replied what a slight blush

"Whatever" She said before she grabbed my shoulders and crushed her lips onto mines. She did it so fast that it caught me off-guard and I fell to the floor with her on top still kissing. I finally started kissing back and was the first to force my tongue into her mouth and it was met by her tongue and we fought for dominance but as always she wins and I give up. She finally got up for on top of mean while I stay there on the floor with a puzzle look "I don't want to do this on the floor idiot, let's go to your room"

Smirking to myself "Say please" She sat there looking at mean with a not-a-chance look, but I knew she wanted this badly and didn't move with my same smirk

"Please" She finally broke and I got off the floor and me and she again grabbed me and started to make out with me but I was ready and kept my balance as I kissed her back. She started pushing me to my room while still kissing me; I tried not to knock anything over as I went backwards. Finally making it to my room, she pushed my off to take off her blue top and then her black long-sleeve shirt she was wearing under that. I saw that she was wearing a pink bra. She stopped undressing "Are you going to watch me or get undress yourself"

"Oh right" I said quickly as I took off my shirt. While undressing I remember the first time we did this. Yeah me and this girl did this more times than I can count, we started over a year ago. The first time though was amazing.

_It was a couple after me, her, and our best friend Carly was doing our webshow called iCarly. It was sudden too one minute we're outside my door arguing about her saying that I could never get with Carly, my crush at the time and the next she's kissing me harder than anybody ever kiss me, wait she is the only person that ever kiss me but that was because she wanted her first kiss and I did at the time as well._

_I pushed her off "Why did you kiss me, we were just arguing"_

"_So"_

"_SO. What the hell do you mean so" I asked her a bit angry but more confused than anything_

_She looked at me "I want to have sex with you" She said bluntly as I sat there looking at her with a shock expressing_

"_Yo-you want to have se-se-se-se"_

"_Yes I want to have sex with you" She cut me off because I was having problems talking at the time._

"_W-w-why" I manage to say after a stutter _

"_What do you mean why"_

"_I mean why asked me, how come you don't have sex with somebody else" I finally got over my shock_

"_Because I don't feel comfortable with anybody else and since we share our first kiss with each other"_

"_We should share our first time of sex together" I said finishing her sentence and she nodded slowly_

"_Unless you already-"_

"_No" I said cutting her off knowing where she was going with that statement_

"_Yeah I mean who would want to have sex with you" She said while laughing and but quickly stopped at me giving her a look with my right eyebrow arch "Yeah right" She said looking down with a shameful blush. I quickly grabbed her chin and kiss her with loads of passion_

"Hello. Dork, anybody home" I heard a voice and then a sharp pain to my nipples

"OW" I yelled holding my nipples "Did you just give me a purple nurple"

"You blank out" The girl said to me with no remorse to the pain I was going through at the time

"Oh, sorry" I said waiting for the pain to subside. I sat there with only my white boxers on and she still had her pink bra with a matching pink panties. When I found out that she wore girl pink under her clothes I couldn't contain my laughter. I mean she had a tomboy-ish look, I never suspected her to wear this kind of clothing

"Well let's get to work" She pushed me on my bed and started to kiss me again somewhat like our first time

_She had me on my bed kissing me and we were in our underwear except I was in my red and blue checker boxers and she had on a red bra and hello kitty panties which had me come to the conclusion that she just came up with this idea to all of a sudden have sex. While we were kissing I grabbed the back of her bra and started to un-hook her clasp it or at least try to anyway. It's really hard to do these things, that guy in the Guinness world record books made this look pretty easy._

_I guess the girl got tire of my fumbling around and finally got up "My god you're such a dork" She said as she quickly un-hooked it and took it off quickly letting me see her round perfect breast, they weren't big like some girls I seen but they were good enough "Now was that so hard" She said holding her bra still "I mean are you that dumb that you can't un-hook my bra" I could have argue back that she had experience because she's a girl and know how to un-hook bras back I instead just grabbed both her breast and gave them light squeezes. "Oh God Freddie" I didn't know what the hell I was doing but I assume it was good because she was moaning and she rarely calls me 'Freddie'_

"_You like that" I asked her as I got bold and started to pinch her pink nipples_

"_Suck them"_

"_What" I said shock_

"_You heard me dork, put them in your mouth"_

"_Like Breast feeding"_

"_Whatever" She said I could tell she was getting annoyed so I did what I was told and put her right nipple in my mouth as I pinch her left "Hmmm" She was moaning and that gave me encouragement so I bit down on her nipple and she rewarded me with a slap to the face_

_Wait a minute that didn't happen._

"You blank out again dork" The girl said with a arms folded, when did she get off of me

"Sorry"

"Don't be sorry" She said taking her pink bra and panties off and lying down on the bed "Just eat my pussy"

"So demanding" I said to her with a little smirk and I could have swore she smirked herself, I guess she likes to be in control and I clearly don't mind because I was between her legs and licking her folds. I remember when I didn't know what I was doing but when we first made love…

"_Okay that's enough Freddie" She said as she pulled her panties down and laid down on my bed and open her legs and I saw her shaven pussy and how pink it was, it was beautiful "Are you just gonna look at it or get to work_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Lick it"_

"_WHAT!" This was worst than sucking her nipples _

"_YOU HEARD ME BENSON" She bark at me like she was a Army Lieutenant and I was a soldier_

"_I'm not doing that" I said folding my arms but she gave me a I'll-kill-you look and I eventually broke. At first I was hesitant as I got closer and then when I was close enough I stuck my tongue out and gave it a little lick. The taste was indifferent so I lick again and again and before I knew it I was licking my ass off as she moan loudly, while licking I saw a ball thingy "What's this thing" I asked. To think I'm a genius and all but knows nothing about the woman body. I rub the ball thingy and she finch at the touch "Does that hurt" I ask worry_

"_No. you just cut me off guard is all, but that's call my clitoris aka my clit every woman has one"_

"_Oh" I said looking at it before a crazy idea came into my head. I started to lick on her clit which made her swarm, something I never thought I could make her do_

Back then I was inexperience but now I was a pro and no girl could resist not moaning

"Ohhhh Freddie keep going" The girl moan as I circle my tongue around her beautiful clit and then suck on it and I did this 1-2 patterning for about three minutes before she arched her back "FREDDIE I'M CUMMING!" She yelled but I didn't move and let her cum in my mouth and I happily obliged to drinking every drop

_I remember the first time she did that she didn't give me no warning and she release all her juices on my face_

"_Did you just pee on my face, I mean I lick you and what I get, piss on my face" I was going crazy but she just stood there with a smirk "Why are you smiling"_

"_That's not pee you idiot that's my girl-cum from having my organism and I have to admit you did better than what I could do with my fingers"_

"_Oh" Was all I could say, I lip my lips and had to admit her girl-cum tasted pretty good_

"Your juices are so delicious" I said with a smile

"Don't *gasp* go *gasp* all *gasp* Casanova on me Benson" She manage to breathe out before I kissed her again with more passion than before, letting her taste her on juices

I started to pull my boxers off and my semi- erect dick came out "Uh a little help"

"Fine" She got on her knees, grabbed my dick, and started stroking it to make it more erect. Now I'm getting to the good part

"_Take off your boxers" She demanded and before I could response she got on her knees and started pulling them down herself and out came my dick fully erect "Wow someone's happy to see" She said with a smirk and I had a huge blush on my face but she wasn't looking to see it_

"_You do have a good body I guess"_

"_Guess you're right" And with that she started to stroke it rather fast_

"_Ah don't stop" I did this a couple of times but not enough to get this much pressure_

"_You like that"_

"_Hell yes" I eagerly said and she gave a few licks to my tip but never really put it fully in her mouth, I guess she had some respect for herself._

I felt a bite to my dick and I finch from pain "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled rubbing my dick

"STOP BLANKING OUT DAMN IT!" She said getting off her knees

"Okay, okay" She then grabbed me and threw me on the bed "Not so rough" I said looking up at her

"Stop whining like a baby" She started to position herself on top of me

_When we first did it I was on top and I was positioning myself at her pussy whole "Okay" I said to myself, she guided me in and I stopped at some kind of barrier "What is that"_

"_Nothing. Just the my wall to womanhood" _

"_Huh" I said confused_

"_Just pull out a little and thrust back in" She instructed and I did what I was told and when I thrust in I felt the her barrier rip and before I knew it I was fully inside her_

"_AHHHH! FREDDIE!" She screamed_

"_Oh my God what I do" I said panicking, I was about to pull out back she grab my back_

"_Don't pull out, just wait for a minute"_

"_I'm sorry did I hurt you"_

"_Yeah but that was expected, It's okay"_

"_Okay" We said there for about thirty seconds before she finally spoke up_

"_So Benson you finally lost your virginity, how does it feel"_

"_Great" I whisper "How about you"_

"_It hurt but the pains gone now" She said with a weak smile "You can continue"_

"_Yeah, right" I said as I started to thrust in and out at a slow pace_

She lower herself down on me and I felt her enter me, she likes being on top now and never allows me to be on top anymore. I think it's just another I'm the dominant one façade she constantly haves and I let her have whatever she likes. It's amazing, out of all the times we had sex she is still as tight as the time I first had sex with her I guess you can never lose that tightness.

"Freddie this feels so good" She moan to me and she bounce up and down and I finally started thrusting to match her bounces

"You're so beautiful" I whisper but she didn't hear me though

_I told her the same thing during our first time but of course she was moaning too loud to hear me because I was speeding up my thrusts her nails dug into my back which cause me to hiss in pain and pleasure_

"_This feels so good" She moan to me as she grabbed the side of my face and pull me to kiss her lips_

_Breaking the kiss "I know" I felt something inside me and but I didn't know what was happening and all of a sudden I shot a load of something into her womb "Oh shit, did I just pee"_

"_No you just came"_

_I stopped thrusting due to me being trying "Oh" I roll myself off of her. Both of us was just sitting there breathing heavily _

"_Thanks Fredward" She said looking at me_

_Looking back "How was I" I asked with curiosity_

"_Well since you're my first I can't compare you to nobody so by default I give you a B+"_

"_Gee thanks" I gave her one more kiss but she broke that and got up "Where are you going"_

"_Don't get clingy, it was just sex"_

She started to bounce faster and I thrust faster until I came inside her, I wonder sometimes how come she never got pregnant I mean I never used a condom. NEVER but nothing never happens, maybe she can't get pregnant or something

Pulling herself off of me "How was I this time" I asked like I always do and she always answers

"You improved from last time" It's never 'You were exceptional Freddie' or 'You were wonderful Freddie' I guess it's hard for her to give me a proper compliment

"Thanks" I said

Getting off my bed she started to do what she always does put her clothes on and prepares to leave "I got to-"

Cutting her off "Why don't you stay a while" I asked her like I always do now but she never does

"We went over this already Fredward" She said slipping her panties on then her bra

"I know but-"

"No buts" She said firmly "I only came over here for one reason, we are only 'Fuck Buddies' or 'Friends with benefits' whatever floats your boat"

"I know that but why can't we be something more" After the first time we had sex I thought it was just sex but somewhere between the third or fourth time I started to fall in love "Sam I love you" I said using her name for the first time

"Well get over it"

"I can't Sam and never will"

"Yes you can you got over your love for Carly and you can do the same for me"

"Carly was just some foolish crush I had but I love you"

"No Freddie" She said as she was getting on her last shoe

"Why"

She look at me with hurtful eyes "We just can't, things will get too complicated"

"I want more than sex" I said still pleaded, a tear came out my eye

"I need to go Freddie, your mom will be back soon and you know if she finds out her son has been having sex at sixteen with a 'delinquent' she would freak" She said trying to straighten herself up the best way she could

"I know" I said defeated, my mom would probably kill me or send me to boot camp

Walking out the door "I'm going over to Carly's, you're going to come over" She asked me at the doorway

"Uh yeah"

"Okay, see ya later Benson" With that she left

"See you later Sam" I whisper to no one, I heard my front door open than close. I never felt no way this way about nobody. The way we have sex, every time we never loses the passion we have that' why I think we have something or am I just delirious

"_So you're just leaving" I said to her as she put her clothes on_

"_Yeah I'm gotta get home to finish my homework or something and besides I don't want your mom coming in seeing us_

"_Yeah you're probably right" I said_

"_That was fun" She said straighten herself up_

"_Yeah"_

_Heading out my door "See ya tomorrow Benson"_

"_Alright Sam" I said easily without a second thought and she was gone_

I wish I could let her go that easily like I did the first time but I can't. I love Sam Puckett and even though it's faint I think she loves me. I just got to make her realize it. And on that note I lie down and drift off to sleep.

**Well I hope ya'll like it. I know it was somewhat confusing but I think I did a good job. So as I said before, review it you like and tell me it I did a good job or need improvement with something until then. Peace**

**LWB**


End file.
